Carbon nanotubes materials have become a focus of research and development in recent years. Carbon nanotubes materials have the characteristics of low cost, excellent mechanical properties, and corrosion resistance. Due to these characteristics, they have been considered as a good candidate semiconductor material for next generation electronic devices.